1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus for encoding and decoding various kinds of audio signals effectively and method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, coding technologies are conventionally classified into two types such as perceptual audio coders and linear prediction based coders. For instance, the perceptual audio coder optimized for music adopts a scheme of reducing an information size in a coding process using the masking principle, which is human aural psychoacoustic theory, on a frequency axis. On the contrary, the linear prediction based coder optimized for speech adopts a scheme of reducing an information size by modeling speech vocalization on a time axis.
However, each of the above-described technologies has good performance on each optimized audio signal (e.g., a speech signal, a music signal) but fails to provide consistent performance on an audio signal generated from complicatedly mixing different types of audio signals or speech and music signals together.